


Suprise, you're in love!

by Suchtrashcan94



Category: Block B, Dean - Fandom, show me the money 6
Genre: FLUFFY PORN?, First Time, M/M, Sexiness, Sweetness, and as always a happy ending, getting togheter, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94
Summary: I'm bad at summaries.. I wrote a CoDean fic because I wanted more Codean. This is sweet and smutty and I'm kind of, sort of proud of it, so read it.





	Suprise, you're in love!

Hyuk could remember asking his mom how she knew she was in love with his father, she seemed suprised at first but quickly smiled as she sat next to him, took his hands in hers and told him.  
"When I knew he was the person I wanted to share my happiness with, the first person I wanted to see when I woke, the first person I wanted to run to when I was hurting and the first person I wanted to celebrate with when something good happened"

When his mother was done talking Hyuk had thought to himself that he didn't have anybody like that, and he never had, had a person like that before, none of his ex-girlfriends had made him feel the way his mom felt about his dad.  
But coming to the realisation that he actually did have somebody like that, while a hundred cameras were pointed at him, was something he never expected. 

It had hit him out of nowhere, sitting on one of those old rundown couches SMTM had kept using since season 1, feeling shocked and happy at the performance happening infront of him, he realised there was nobody else he would want by his side but Jiho. As his hand reached over to grab Jiho's whitout even meaning to, everything just fell into place. Memories of spending hours upon hours in the studio working with Jiho, not bored for a second, because it was Jiho, and he was happy with Jiho. Realising that whenever a song he released hit the tops, Jiho was the first person he wanted to tell, hell even if he heard a funny joke, Jiho was the first person he wanted to tell, every happy thing that happened to him he wanted to share with the other and when things didn't work out and the music just wouldn't do what he wanted it to, when he was beyond frustrated and sleepless and just wanted to disappear, the only person he found comfort in was Jiho.

The first thing he felt was joy as they smiled at each other and then he went back to enjoying the show, listening and evaluating as he should be doing, because no matter how big of a revelation this was, work is still work, and he didn't have time to think about love right now. So he went on through his day, doing the best he could, hoping he was a fair enough judge.

The panic came at night, when he finally laid down in his bed, freshly showered.  
He's in love. In love with his bestfriend, his male bestfriend. What the fuck was he supposed to do, this was Woo Jiho, fucking Zico, leader and rapper of popular idol group Block B. There was no way this could have a happy ending, what, did he think he could just waltz up and confess his feelings? Like Jiho would rejoice and wrap him in his arms. No, he would probably let him down easy, because no matter how disgusted he might be, Hyuk knows Jiho would never hurt him, not on purpose, but he feels like that's worse, he would rather Jiho be mean and make him mad and hurt because it would be easier to let him go yet he knows that will never happen. A confession will end with Jiho being kind and gentle and then they would drift apart.  
So he decides that this will be his secret, no one will ever know that Kwon Hyuk is in love with Woo Jiho.

•

Trying to keep his feelings under wraps turned out to be way harder than he thought, when you constantly have to see you crush and work with him, it's difficult to control yourself. He was almost ashamed at all the opportunities to display skinship he had jumped on, using every happy occasion to lean on the other, hug or hold hands, and absolutely basking in the feeling of butterflies when Jiho would put his hand on his thigh. He didn't read anything into it though, it's common skinship, Jiho's done worse with his group members.

The worst were moments like right now though. Stuck in Jiho's studio, working next to each other, arms brushing and crossing each other to get to the keyboard. Hyuk was pretty sure his face had been beet red the entire day, he was beyond thankful for the fact that Jiho preferred keeping the lights low. God he was acting like a schoolgirl, it was ridiculous, suddenly he was shy and flustered. That's not him, when Hyuk wanted someone he was direct and honest, confident and sure. But this was a situation he had never been in before, this was genuine feelings not just someone he wanted to fuck. 

"Hey you there bro? Hyuk-ah wake up!"  
Jiho was waving his hand infront of his face, making Hyuk realise he was drifting to far away in his thoughts. 

"Ah.. uhm sorry.. yeah what?" He stammered, blinking awake back in to the real world. 

"Could you get up to sing the hook now? I've asked you twice, we need to finish this tonight." Jiho said looking at Hyuk worriedly.

"Y..yeah of course" he mumbled back as he got up and walked over to the mic stand that was set up next to Jiho's work desk. "Ok, you come in in five beats from here." Jiho said as he started the track.  
After seven failed takes with Hyuk messing up the lyrics or not delivering the right emotion as Jiho put it, the older sighed as he turned around in his chair to look at the singer. "Seriously what's wrong? You've been spacing all day man and now you're messing up the lyrics, it's three lines, that's not like you." Jiho looked genuinely worried, sitting hunched over in his chair, hands clasped together in his lap with his eyes looking straight into Hyuk's.  
Hyuk immediately averted his gaze and choughed awkwardly. "S'nothing hyung, just tired you know?" He lied.

"I get it, but we really don't have time to rest, just get this right and then some tweaking and fixing the bassline cause I feel like somethings off there and then we're finished." Mr. Workaholic Jiho said as if it was nothing, when Jiho said just some tweaking, that usually meant two to three hours of going back and forth deciding on minor details in the song, add fixing the bass and they were looking at four hours which would mean they'd be done around three in the morning, even later if Hyuk couldn't get this hook right.  
"Come on Hyuk-ah, you've gotta sing like you're trying to seduce someone. Be sexy, I know you can! Imagine there's a real hottie here and you know she's gonna fuck you if you sing this right" Jiho said, with all the intent of helping his friend, but Hyuk just ended up red and flustered.  
"Let me see you be your sexy self Hyuk, come on sing for me" and Hyuk could swear he almost died the moment Jiho uttered those words. Be sexy for him? He fucking asked for it.  
Hyuk was pent up and frustrated, he'd spent his whole day with Jiho and now they were looking at spending half the night together as well. He was sick of pretending so if Jiho wanted him to be sexy, he was going to be sexy. 

As Jiho started the recording again he turned around to observe Hyuk, and was suprised when he was met with fiery eyes staring straight at him, Hyuk's hands hovering above the microphone stand and hips swaying to the music as he sang, his lips so close to the mic, it looked like he was kissing it. Jiho had always found Hyuk sexy, not like in a gay way but just in a bro way. Yup definitely a bro way, he thought as Hyuk closed his eyes and added an passionate adlib to his last note. When Hyuk opened his eyes again, he brought up his hand and ran it through his hair while licking his lips "Was that ok?" Fuck maybe not entirely in a bro way.

Hyuk had sung imagining what it would be like to be fucked by Jiho, those big hands roaming his body, spreading him open, plush lips meeting his, making their way down his neck, tracing the cherry blossoms down to his chest.  
Jiho was still staring at him, no answer falling from his lips. "Hyung? Was that sexy enough?" Hyuk asked taking a step towards Jiho, Jiho was still not answering, but Hyuk could recognise the lust in the rappers eyes, deciding that he was going to take a chance, hoping he won't be hated he dropped to his knees infront of Jiho, letting his hands rest on the olders thighs.

He was suprised to see a tent already forming in Jiho's sweat pants, "I guess I'll take that as a yes" Hyuk murmured as he let his hand travel up amd squeeze the other through the fabric of his clothes.  
"Ww..w..what are you doing?" Jiho stammered as the youngers fingers slid beneath the waistband of his boxers. "I'm giving you a blowjob" Hyuk answered in a low voice, continuing to remove Jiho's clothes. "O..oh" Jiho uttered still in shock and not quite understanding why he wasn't stopping the current situation, and neither did Hyuk. Hyuk had no idea where this bravery came from, just days ago he was sure he was going to be rejected yet now here he was watching Jiho's hard cock spring free and bob against his stomach. Hyuk licked his lips as he leaned forward wrapping his hand around the base of Jiho's long and flushed cock. He let his tounge experimentally drag over the tip of Jiho's cock, tasting him, you would think he'd find it disgusting but the salty musky taste that was a hundred percent Jiho just turned him on more.

Never having given a blowjob before Hyuk just used his instincts and did what he knew he liked to be doen to him. He leaned down again, one hand on Jiho's waist the other around his base and then he engulfed as much of Jiho's cock as he could, careful not to let his teeth graze, it seems he overestimated his skills as he took in to much of Jiho's length making him gag and grunt, but Jiho's reaction was a loud moan as one of his hands came up to burry it self in Hyuk's hair. Reading the others body language and reaction, Hyuk tried taking in as much as he could again making him gag and making his saliva run down his chin as he choked on the olders cock. 

Jiho let out a groan at the sight before him, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, Hyuk's face was flushed red as tears was forming in is eyes, his lips swollen and pink wrapped around his cock. Hyuk started bobbing up and down, swirling is tounge as he went on, stopping occasionally to suck at his head, tounge probing at his slit. 

When Jiho felt the hand at his waist move down and of off him, his eyes followed the movement and witnessed Hyuk reaching into his own sweatpants to touch himself. Both of Jiho's hands tugged at Hyuk's hair as he moaned at the sight. Fuck Hyuk was really getting off on this, at Jiho abusing his mouth and it spurred Jiho on, making him thrust his hips upwards to meet Hyuk's mouth. Hyuk was quick to adapt to the new pace and relaxed his throath and slacked his jaw as he let Jiho fuck his mouth, letting out filthy moans around Jiho's cock as he jerked himself off. 

Jiho came without a warning, even suprising himself as he came down Hyuk's throath, making the younger pull away and cough but nonetheless swallow what had landed in his mouth, using his free hand to gather up what was on his face and lick it of. He came with his own fingers in his mouth and staring in to Jiho's eyes.

They stayed sat there breathing heavily staring at each other neither saying a word before Hyuk quietly got up and headed for the bathroom in silence. He cleaned himself up and went back out to face the music, but what he found was Jiho right back at work as if nothing had happened. Hyuk was to scared to say anything so he simply sat down in his chair and went back to work as well. 

•

They didn't talk about it, everything went back to normal, they had another day working in the studio, and they had another shoot for SMTM. Hyuk was about to go crazy, what was this, by the way Jiho was acting Hyuk wasn't sure if it had really happened at all, did he dream everything?

Hyuk needed a break, he called in sick, he felt like a child skipping school. He decided to spend the whole day brewing at home, ignoring the world, just alow himself a day to process everything and then maybe he could try and forgett about it all, since it seemed that was what Jiho had done. 

Jiho had went to shoot alone, suprised when Hyuk didn't show up. He was imformed that the singer was sick, had eaten something bad they said, so he made sure the shoot finised early so he could head over and check up on his friend, what he didn't expect was a drunk Hyuk slamming the door in is face as soon as he saw who it was, but Jiho only knocked out of politeness, he already knew the code to Hyuk's place so he waited until he heard Hyuk shuffle away before he punched in the familiar numbers and let himself in. He made his way through the apartment not finding Hyuk in the living room or kitchen, so he went on to the bedroom and his homestudio, not finding him there either he was about to leave the bedroom when he heard a thump and a groan coming from the bathroom linked to Hyuk's bedroom.

The sight he was met with was Hyuk with his pants off and his shirt halfway over his head, lying on the floor. "Aish Hyuk-ah what are you doing?" He sighed as he crouched down to help the other, he dragged the shirt back over Hyuk's head and matted his hair but Hyuk quickly swatted his hands away. "Nooo, go away, I didn't wanna see you! Why are you here? Go away" the younger whined as he sat sulking on the floor looking like a total mess. "Really, how much did you have to drink. Ya! You stink" Jiho said ignoring the youngers whining. "I know I stink! That's why I wanted to shower, now fuck off!" Hyuk yelled pushing Jiho away. "Ok, ok I'll  
leave you alone, just dont hurt yourself" Jiho said as he got up. "I'll wait for you in the living room, we need to talk." 

Hyuk had never sobered up faster in his entire life and he had never wanted to spend the rest of his life in the shower more than he was right now. The thought that Jiho was out there waiting for him wanting to talk, whatever that meant, terrified him. The reason he was drunk of his ass was sitting in the livingroom, what the fuck was he supposed to do? He wasn't ready to talk about anything so he made a dangerous decision and walked out, stark naked.

Jiho didn't even have time to react before a nude and wet Hyuk straddled his lap and connected their lips in a bruising kiss, his hands shot up automatically to Hyuk's waist, he let himself be caught up for a minute and kissed the younger back, tasting his lips, it was like a mix between vanilla and mint, sweet but it had a bite to it. But there was also another taste mixed in and that was the unmistakable taste of alcohol, Jiho quickly came to his senses as he broke away from the other. "Hyuk-ah stop! You're drunk, this... you're going to regret this" Jiho uttered keeping his eyes on the wall behind Hyuk so as to avoid looking at Hyuk's naked body.  
"I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing" Hyuk said as he leaned in again, both his hands on either side of Jiho's head, but just before Hyuk could kiss him again Jiho turned away making Hyuk's lips hit his cheek instead, hyuk rested is head in the crook of Jiho's neck and wrapped his arms around the his shoulders. "Just give me this Jiho, please, before you reject me, before you tell me to fuck of.. one night Hyung" Hyuk cried, his whole body shaking in Jiho's hold. 

"What, who said anything about rejection? Hyuk-ah, please don't cry, sush baby don't cry" Jiho comforted not realising the pet name slipping from his mouth. He spent several minutes calming down the crying naked man in his arms, when Hyuk had finally quieted down Jiho realised the younger was asleep, so he smiply lifted him as he was and carried him to his bed.  
When he had tucked the younger under the sheets he took a moment just to stare at him, he really was beautiful, long eyelashes, perfect round nose, plush inviting lips. He leaned down and softly pecked those pink lips before he even realised what he was doing. As he sat back and took another look at the man, he came to the conclusion that he would never let him kiss anyone but Jiho again in his life. 

Jiho left the bedroom to grab a glass of water and some painkillers for Hyuk to take in the morning, leaving them on his nightstand, then he went back to the livingroom and laid down on the couch. They were going to talk tomorrow, no matter how hungover Hyuk was.

Waking up was like a horror experience for Hyuk, everything was to loud and hurt his head, and he could remember every second of what had happened the night before, he rolled around in bed spotting the glass of water on his nightstand and the painkillers lying next to it. He carefully sat up and swallowed the pills. He couldn't believe what he had done, he more or less assaulted Jiho with his naked body and yet Jiho had been kind enough to carry him to bed and leave him painkillers. How was he supposed to not be in love with the man? He layed back down and stared at his ceiling, wondering how he could ever get over Jiho, he was completely lost in thoughts when the door to his bedroom cracked open and Jiho stuck his head in.  
"You awake?" He asked softly with a tiny smile on his lips. Hyuk sat up immediately, and a little to fast as he felt the world turning as soon as he was up. " Ugh barley" he answered clutching his head in his hands. "Woah must be one hell of a hangover" Jiho laughed as he came over to sit at Hyuk's bedside, he leaned over and grabbed Hyuk's hands away from his head. "Hey..." he said looking into his eyes.  
"Um hi?" Hyuk answered confused at the greeting "Why are you still here he asked?" the older, looking down to his hands that were still held by Jiho's larger ones. "Because we're going to talk, about everything. About what happened that night, about why you got so drunk, about why there's talk of rejection when I've not even received a confession. A confession I think I would very much like" Jiho answered laughing quietly at the bewildered look in Hyuk's large eyes. 

"Y..you what? Like.. confession... what?" Hyuk wildly stammered, to suprised to form a proper sentence, what was going on? Jiho would like a confession from him? Was this a cruel joke or a dream? Hyuk was just about to open his mouth again when Jiho interrupted him. "Well yeah, you're fucking gorgeous and kind and smart and so overwhelmingly cute, I would be lucky to have someone like you confess. But since you seem a little lost right now I guess I'll have to do the confessing." Jiho took a deep breath before he continued, letting the words come to him as he spoke, completely forgetting the speech he had prepared last night "Hyuk-ah, I like you, I think I might even be in love with you. I.. I think I have been for a long time, and I just... I want to be yours and for you to be mine" he finished, eyes gleaming with hope as he looked at the younger.

"I'm to hungover for this..." Hyuk said in a shaking voice as he threw his arms around Jiho. "But yeah... I love you too"

•

They didn't have time to bask in the joy of a new relationship, work was picking up with the teams forming on SMTM, more songs needed to be written and they needed to be available for their team. They spent the free time they had working in the studio either alone or with the team members. Surprisingly Jiho was the one having the toughest time staying focused on work and keeping his hands to himself, taking every chance he saw to touch the other. It was a weird change because Hyuk was suddenly the one who would scold Jiho, constantly swatting the rappers hands away. 

They were currently in the studio, alone for the first time in a week. "But Hyuk-ah you haven't even kissed me in two days, do you know that?" Jiho whined clinging onto the younger. "I thought you were supposed to be the workaholic" Hyuk sighed as he gave Jiho a quick peck. "Now lets work"

It wasn't like Hyuk didn't want to get physical, of course he did, he's a young healthy man in his twenties with a person he loves who somehow also loves him back. But he had done his research, he'd called one of his gay friends from the US to ask for advice, he had gone online and watched porn, diagrams and articles, he was absolutely scared to death. He both liked and feared the thought of having sex with Jiho, the man turned him on just by smiling, but the thought of having something shoved up his ass was terrifying. So had carefully tried to finger himself, the start hadn't been to bad, one finger tracing his rim, making the nerves down there spark with pleasure even pushing one finger in felt ok, weird but ok, but when it came time to add another, pain shot up his spine so violently he immediately retracted his fingers. So it wasn't like he didn't want to, he was just scared. 

After six hours of work Jiho had had enough, they had a free day for once and he finally had a person who was special to him, someone he wanted to hold hands with, cuddle with, kiss, touch and just spend some precious time togheter with. He turned of the computer and stood up.  
"That's it! We've done enough work, we're going to my place, we'll order Jajangmyeon and watch a movie! It'll be a date! I'm not taking no for an answer!" He said as he dragged a blushing Hyuk out of the studio.

When they got to Jiho's apartment, Jiho did exactly as he had said he would. He ordered them the food and put Hyuk in charge of finding a movie. When the food arrived they sat down on the floor with their backs to the couch, noodles on the low table infront of them and an action movie playing on the tv. Hyuk was nervous, going through several scenarios in his head on what would happen when the movie was finished, what was Jiho expecting, Hyuk had already sucked his dick for christ sake, Hyuk couldn't blame Jiho for thinking going further was completely ok and Hyuk didn't know how to tell him it wasn't.

They finished their food and kept watching the movie, Jiho moving up to the sofa and dragging Hyuk with him so he could wrap his arms around him, he had one leg on the sofa and one on the floor keeping Hyuk in between with his back resting on Jiho's chest so he could rest his head on Hyuk's shoulder. Jiho could feel how stiff and awkward Hyuk's body was, worried about the younger he nosed at his neck and whispered in his ear "You ok baby? You seem tense."  
Hyuk could feel a shiver run down his spine as Jiho's hot breath blew across his skin. "Mm just spent from all the work" he lied, trying to force his body to relax a little. "Ok, wanna turn of the movie and sleep? I'll give you a massage first" Jiho suggested while trailing kisses down Hyuk's neck. Hyuk went rigid, Jiho wanted to go to bed? To give him a massage, was he implying something, what would happen if Hyuk said yes?  
Jiho could feel Hyuk tensing up even more as he asked him what he wanted. Confused he stopped kissing him and released him from his hold. "Did I do something wrong?" Jiho asks hesitantly, fearing the singer was mad.  
"N..no!!!" Hyuk yelled as he quickly turned around "You didn't do anything wrong!" Hyuk panicked and looked desperately into Jiho's eyes. "But why are you so tense then? Do I make you uncomfortable? As soon as I mentioned massaging you, you went rigid... Don't you want me to touch you?" Jiho was jumping to conclusions, thinking this whole thing had been a mistake on Hyuk's side, that the singer had been confused about his feelings and agreed to a relationship he didn't really want.

"No it's not that I.. just.. I don't know how to tell you... it's embarrassing" Hyuk answered, looking down in shame. 

"So I was right in thinking you don't actually want to be with me.. you just confused your feelings for love.. I get it it, can happend when two people work so close together, sharing their most inner parts while creating music.. we're not the first ones.." Jiho said as he slid away from Hyuk on the sofa, ignoring what the younger had said.  
Hyuk panicked when he heard Jiho's words and watched him pull away from him, putting as much distance as he could between them, but there was no way Hyuk was gonna let that happen so in a state of distress and urgency he yelled out all the things he had been afraid of as he grabbed Jiho by the shoulders. 

"Are you fucking serious! Of course I love you! I haven't confused anything, do you think I would really throw myself at you naked if I was confused?! The reason I've been akward and cold is because I am scared of having sex with you! I dont want to disappoint you and make you leave! And I'm scared of getting hurt! I have to take that big thing of yours up my ass, Is there any wonder Im scared!?" 

Hyuk had to catch his breath after letting out his true feelings, his chest heaving as he stared into Jiho's eyes. He had barley managed to calm down again when a pair of soft lips met his. He let him self be swept away and pushed down on the couch as Jiho slipped his tounge inside his mouth, making Hyuk moan.  
When they pulled apart Jiho was staring lovingly at Hyuk and lifted one hand to stroke Hyuk's chin while he spoke.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you, I love you to and I want you to know that I would take great care of you when we decide to have sex, but theres no rush, I can wait as long as you want baby. Please dont feel like this is something you have to do to keep me, as long as you love me back, that's enough"  
He finished with a slow closed mouth kiss to the others forehead before sitting up.

Hyuk was overwhelmed at the sweet words and could feel tears forming in his eyes as he sat up as well. He thought about it for a minute and decided that yeah he definitely wanted to become one with this person. Without saying a word he got up from the couch, took Jiho's hand in his and led him to the bedroom.  
"I.. I want to do it. I'm not scared anymore.. well I am but Just of getting hurt and I know we can't avoid that.. so please be gentle with me" he said as he sat down on the king size bed and scooted backwards so he could pull Jiho with him.  
"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise."

Seeing the confident look in Hyuk's eyes, Jiho leaned down and kissed him, biting his lips open so he could slip his tounge in, his hands roamed underneath Hyuk's oversized white tshirt, slowly sliding up his sides and the moving on to his nipples, rubbing them between his fingers making the singer gasp into his mouth. Jiho broke away from the kiss only to immediately connect his own to Hyuk's stomach as he lifted his shirt, trailing kisses upwards, licking and biting is way up, he stopped momentarily to help Hyuk remove the tshirt, then he went right back to biting at the Hyuks collarbones, moving down to his nipples he swirled his tounge around the sensitive bud, biting lightly. The other was now a moaning mess underneath him, sounding as beautiful as he did when he sang, if not even more. 

Hyuk was in heaven, ecstasy taking over his body as Jiho explored every inch of his body. Hyuk had his hands clutching at the back of Jiho's shirt, trying to pull it of so they would be skin to skin.  
"Please Hyung.. take it.. ahhh.. take of your... mmmh.. clothes hyung" Hyuk begged underneath the older, making Jiho get up to remove all of his clothes including his underwear, then he dove back in kissing and biting at Hyuk's hip as his fingers reached under the waistband of Hyuk's pants and underwear so he could pull them off.  
Hyuk moaned loudly when his cock was finally released from the confinement of his tight trousers, he pulled Jiho back up to face him so he could kiss him again. As the were kissing Hyuk reached down so he could line their cock's together and started pumping them in a slow drag, surprising Jiho as his hips immediately jerked down making him unintentionally thrust his hips into Hyuk's. They moaned into each other's mouths, resting their forheads against each other. Jiho spit into his hand and joined Hyuk's hand around their cocks, quickening the pace and occasionally dragging his thumb across the tips of their erections. "Ah fuck Hyuk-ah, you're so fucking hot, I wanna fuck you, can I fuck you?" Jiho groaned.  
"Yeah.. yes pls, fuck! Do you have lube? We need lube and a condom.. ah fuck" Hyuk groaned right back.

They both reluctantly released their cock's so Jiho could get what they needed from the dresser on the other side of the bed.  
When he was back he sat down on his knees between Hyuk's spread legs.  
"Do you know what to do?" Hyuk asked hesitantly, looking away bashfully. "Well, I.. uhm I did some research and stuff so I yeah.. I need to loosen you up first, right?" Jiho answered equally as embarrassed.  
Hyuk laughed at that, making Jiho look at him puzzled at why Hyuk would laugh at a moment like this.  
"I'm sorry it's just that, I thought I was the only one who did that.. it felt so awkward searching up all that on the internet, I deleted my whole history and ran a cleanup program on my laptop afterwards" Hyuk snickerd, making Jiho laugh as well.  
"Yeah I can relate" he murmured amused.  
After the laughter died down, things got serious again as Jiho opened up the lube bottle. "We're really doing this huh?" He said more to himself as he poured the substance on to his fingers. Hyuk didn't say anything, just spread his legs wider as he looked away. "Oh wait! I read that it's better for you if you have a pillow beneath your hips... it.. uhm it makes it easier to hit your.. g..gspot" Jiho stammered as he used his free hand to reach for a pillow.  
"I think I read that somewhere to.." Hyuk murmured as he lifted his hips so Jiho could place the pillow. "Ok, you ready?" Jiho asked as his left hand rested at the back of Hyuk's thigh, helping to keep his legs open. Hyuk simply nodded his head keeping his eyes trained on Jiho's face instead of the situation happending.  
Jiho slowly let his wet fingers travle from the tip of Hyuk's cock, down over his balls and than circled his rim making the others body shiver and squirm. "You ok?"  
"Y..yeah" 

Jiho continued to circle Hyuk's rim, spreading the lubricant, Hyuk was making tiny moanig sounds as he went on, the sound encouraging Jiho to move on, he carefully let the tip of his middle finger slide in, making the younger gasp. He kept his eyes switching between watching what he was doing and trying to read Hyuk's face to know if he felt any displeasure, so far he looked fine, face flushed red, mouth open and panting, his hands grasping at the pillow beneath his head, keeping his eyes trained on the younger he tried pushing is finger further in, receiving nothing but moans, he kept pushing until he was knuckle deep and then slowly over and over again dragged his finger in and out. "I think you... ahhh... can try and add another" Hyuk moaned nervously but ready, he tried to relax his body completely so it would be easier for Jiho to enter him. Jiho removed his finger and used his middle and pointer fingers to gather up some more lube, rubbing it over Hyuk's rim, before carefully probing and and pusing at his hole, he slowly slid his fingers in, the others body twitching underneath him. When he was fully in he started to move out again immediately but the younger yelped making him stop as he looked up to se a look of discomfort on Hyuk's face.  
"I'm ok! It's just a little uncomfortable, just wait for a minute or two, don't move yet"  
Hyuk breathed out through his clenched teeth. "Yes of course, I wont move on til you're ready but you need to relax baby" Jiho comforted, his thumb rubbing circles into Hyuk's thigh, he turned his head and kissed the inside of Hyuk's ankle, continuing up his calf untlig he saw the singer relax, with out warning he curled his fingers upwards stroking the walls of the other as he had read to do on the internet and it looked like it worked as the youngers body almost jumped from the bed arching his back and letting out the loudest moan he had heard so far. "Oh my god was that... m..my?" "Your g-spot? I think so yeah.. how was it?" "Fucking amazing! Do it again" Jiho complied and did as he was told curlig his fingers again, making the other release another animalistic moan. He pulled back slightly and scissored his fingers watching the youngers hole open up for him.  
"Fuck this is so hot" he swallowed having a difficult time ignoring the hard erection between his own legs. 

"I think I can take more hyung" Hyuk gasped, already desperate to feel the intense pleasure from having his g-spot stimulated again. Jiho's third finger slipped in easily with the rest, the singers hips moving on their own to meet his thrusts. He kept thrusting in to the younger, curling his fingers now and then, making him a whining mess.  
When Hyuk felt not even the three fingers was enough he moaned out desperately "Hyung, hyung I want your cock, please, fuck me hyung!" He cried. Jiho removed his fingers slowly and watched as Hyuk's hole clenched around air, red swollen and so fucking inviting. He reached for the condom quickly ripping it opend and slidding it down over his cock, he reached for the bottle again and spread a fair amount over his erection and some more on Hyuk's rim. He positioned himself above Hyuk so they were face to face, one hand on Hyuk's thigh and the other leading his cock to the singers awaiting opening. "Ok, You ok? You ready?" He asked as his he rubbed his tip over the other hole. Hyuk just nodded and lifted his head to kiss him, he rested his hands on the rappers shoulders as the tip of Jiho's cock pushed past the rim and into Hyuk. 

"Ouch ah fuck, wait wait wait!" He complained when Jiho was halfway in.  
Jiho could barley force himself to stop, Hyuk felt so fucking tight and hot around him,the pleasure was beyond his expectations. "I'm sorry, but fuck you feel so good baby! So good" he kissed the others forhead as he willed himself not to move his hips. "I just need a moment" Hyuk breathed, his hands now clawing at Jiho's back. He took a few breathes in and out, relaxing himself "Ok continue". Jiho didn't need to be told twice as he immediately pushed in til he was balls deep, hips glued to hips. "Ah for fuck's sake not that quick" Hyuk slapped the olders back in retaliation but was quickly sated when Jiho kissed him softly in apology, slowly moving his hips backwards again, and then harshly pushing back in, and by some miracle hitting that special spot without even trying to, Hyuk's back arched of the bed as he moaned into Jiho's mouth, nails no doubt leaving red marks down Jiho's shoulders. "Holy fuck! More" he begged hugging the rapper closer to him. Jiho's hands slid up under the singers knees as he thrusted in quicker, hitting that spot every time.  
"Baby you're so hot! So beautiful and tight for me. You feel so good baby, so fucking good." Jiho groand into the youngers neck kissing and biting, a possesive part of him marking him as his own but Hyuk only bared his neck further completely willing to give himself over to the ecstasy of the olders touch. Jiho released Hyuks legs so he could grab his hips instead, making Hyuk automatically wrap his legs around Jiho, moving his hips in time to meet Jiho's thrusts. "I'm so close baby, please touch me.. please" he begged making Jiho move one of his hands to wrap around Hyuk's leaking cock, pumping him to completion as he burried himself deep within the other, Hyuk came with a loud yell of the olders name and a string of mumbled curses as white hot cum spurted out over his stomach and Jiho's hands.  
Jiho could feel Hyuk tightening around him as he came, making the older groan as he quickened his movements, chasing his own oragsm. Hyuk was now crying from the over sensitivity as Jiho ruthlessly pounded into him, but he encouraged the older to continue spurring him on with words of praise. "Fuck hyung, you're amazing, that was amazing. Come inside me hyung, I wanna feel you!" He cried desperately. It took Jiho three more thrusts before he released himself with a groand into the condom, his cock pulsing inside of Hyuk's hole. 

They laid there for a few minutes ontop of each other, just breathing, Jiho's softening cock still inside of Hyuk. Hyuk slowly slid his hands from Jiho's shoulder and up to his hair tugging him in for a slow kiss. "That was amazing" he whispered as they pulled apart. "Yeah, It definitely was" Jiho answered giving Hyuk a soft peck.  
Jiho carefully pulled out, both of them groaning from over sensitivity. "I'll go get a towel" he said as he got up from the bed disappearing from the room to go dispose of the condom and find something to clean Hyuk up with. When he came back Hyuk was still lying on the bed, his eyes closed but Jiho knew he was awake by the smile that grazed his lips, he sat down next to him and used the towel he had soaked in warm water to clean up Hyuk's stomach. "Hyuk-ah you need to open your legs again so I clean the lubricant." He said softly as he nudged the youngers leg, Hyuk simply hummed and spread his legs, still not opening his eyes. Jiho cleaned up the rest of Hyuk and then tossed the towel over his shoulder not caring where it landed. He craweld over Hyuk to get to the other side of the bed and then gathered Hyuk up in his arms so Hyuk was lying with his head on Jiho's chest and Jiho had his arms wrapped around the singers waist. Hyuk finally opened his eyes too look up at the older, he gave him a lazy smile before he leaned forward and kissed him, mumbling a "I love you" against his lips and then laying back down. Jiho hugged Hyuk's body closer to him as he said the words back, kissing the top of Hyuk's head. They fell asleep like that holding each other and the both of them smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending kinda sucks, but I really like the rest of it! Hope you guys do to!  
> Zico and Dean are such an adorable and irresistible couple, and they practically ship themselves.. how can you not fall for them?


End file.
